yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Komasan
is a Fire-attribute Rank D Yo-kai of the Charming tribe. The Yo-kai Medallium bio reads: "Komasan is a guardian lion-dog that got bored with guarding his shrine. Now he's looking for a new one.'' In the first two games, Komasan evolves into Komane starting at Lv. 35. As of Yo-kai Watch Busters, Komasan instead evolves by fusing with the Monge Hitodama, and both him and Komane are Rare Yo-kai. Appearance Komasan is a Komainu (though more closely resembling a shiba inu) with long, blue fiery eyebrows that look similar to Hitodama flames. He has ivory-colored fur with a light blue stomach, tail, and inner ears. His eyes are a lime green color and he has red swirls on his cheeks and hips. He carries green backpack with white spirals wrapped around his shoulders. This appearance is somewhat retained in his human disguise. Gallery Komasan YW1-028.png komasansnitz.png Komasan-0.jpg|Komasan (left) and Komajiro (right), both in their human disguises. Komasan puni.png|In Yo-kai Watch: Punipuni. Komasan medal.jpg | Regular Medal Komasan Zero Medal.jpg | Promotional Medal Komasan Z-medal.jpg | Z-Medal Personality Komasan is an ice cream-loving Yo-kai from the countryside. After his shrine was demolished, he wandered into the city in search of soft serve ice cream. According to the Yo-kai Wiki it states, "A Koma dog that came from a rural area to an urban area. He freaks out saying "Monge~!" to express awe at the city". In the anime, Komasan is quite childish and is easily distinguished from a city slicker. He often ends his sentences with "zura", which is how people from rural Nagano (particularly Suwa) speak and is typically used to satirise country folk. Komasan is referred to as being a 'country bumpkin' and thus has highly limited knowledge of urban life. He also uses the word "monge", a slang word meaning 'tremendous', when he's surprised or impressed. He tries his best to learn as much as he can to present himself as a good role model to his younger brother, Komajiro. He pretends to be very knowledgeable about city life. However, Komajiro already knows a lot about the city and is already a DJ at a nightclub. Komasan spends most of his time roaming the city in search of delicious food, particularly soft serve ice cream, as well as going on adventures with his brother. In the English version, he appears to have a Southern accent and with saying "Oh my swirls" whenever he's excited. Komasan is sometimes uninterested in what people say. In his side story, 'Movin' On Up', when the president (of the company Komasan was working in) retired, he replied with "Well, that's a plum great idea, y'all." Unchikuma showed up in an episode, he shared some interesting facts with Komasan, but Komasan was more interested in nature (he was catching butterflies at that moment). Relationships This Yo-kai belongs to the Komainu family of Yokai alongside Komajiro, Komane, Komiger, and Mighty Dog. 'Komajiro-' Komasan's younger brother, whom he loves very much, and strives to look cool and street-savvy toward. When Komajiro seems to take on the ways of the city much more quickly than he does, Komasan grows worried and possibly jealous. The pair live together in a small house and often go on small adventures with one another. 'Koma Mom-' Komasan writes her letters about how his life in the city is going. She appears in the second movie when Komasan and Komajiro go and visit her. 'Manga Artist-' Starting from episode 21, Komasan falls in love with a manga artist at a local coffee shop and is distraught by the fact that they can't be together due to coming from different worlds. He disguises himself as a human to befriend her and aid her when she runs into an artistic block. Powers and Abilities In the game and movie, Komasan's power is the Spirit Dance. Game Data Evolution Stats | medal = Pretty | image = | hp = 321 | power = 112 | spirit = 171 | defence = 120 | speed = 157 }} |90|5 = All enemies|-|6 = Summons will-o'-the-wisps to damage enemies.}} Buster stats (Yo-kai Watch 2) In-game location |medal=Pretty}} You can catch additional Komasan in the Infinite Inferno. History Trivia Origin Komasan is based on a komainu ''("guardian dog"), a guardian statue halfway between lion and dog. Originating from Chinese guardian lions, they guard the entrance or inner building of Shintoist shrines. They usually come in male-female pairs, placed at each side of the entrance. Because of the Buddhist influences, the left one's mouth is always open while the right one's closed, pronouncing "a" and "um", which are the first and last letter of the Sanskrit alphabet: together they form the sacred syllable Aum. Name Origin The 'Koma' part of his name stems from the word Komainu (Lion dog). 'San' is an honorific attached to names to address someone respectfully, an English equivalent of which would be 'Mr.', 'Mrs.' 'Ms.'. In other languages * Japanese: コマさん ''Komasan * Korean: 백멍이 Baengmeongi Category:Pretty Class Category:Rank D Yo-Kai Category:Pre-Evolved Yo-Kai Category:Yo-Kai That Use The Punch Attack Category:Yo-Kai That Use The Flame Technique Category:Yo-Kai With The Skill "A" Category:Yo-Kai Introduced In Yo-Kai Watch Category:Komainu Yo-Kai Category:Fire Attribute Yo-Kai Category:Yo-Kai That Love Milk Category:Present Yo-Kai Category:Characters Category:Attacker Role Yo-Kai Category:Male Characters Category:Dog Yo-Kai Category:Yo-Kai That Love Ice Cream